Expedition to Greece
by EnigmaticAssassin
Summary: March, 1842. Master Assassin Juliette Marie Dorian invites her brother, French Master Assassin Francois Charles Dorian, to Crawley to discuss her research about the Spartan mercenary Kassandra, and the possibility of a new Piece of Eden buried within her tomb somewhere in Greece. Please Read and Review!
1. Journey to Greece

I was sitting in the Cafe Theatre, sipping on my coffee, looking out the window, marveling at the busy streets of Paris. A waiter walked past me, politely asking if I wanted any more cream with my coffee. I declined, and continued to look out the window. I got distracted by a play that was about to begin. Just as I was about to get lost in the piece of work by Sophie Trenet, a piece I have seen several times, titled _Lost in Memphis,_ I heard a voice come from behind me.

"François."

I knew the voice from someone I knew. I turned around to see Elise de la Serre, my mother and fellow Council member.

"Yes, Mother?" I asked, as I looked down at an envelope in her hand.

"A courier gave me this letter this morning. It is from Crawley. He told me to give this to you." She replied, as she handed the letter to me. "It is urgent, according to him."

"Thank you, Mother." I said, bowing my head. She bowed her head as well, and began her walk back to the headquarters.

 _From Crawley,_ I thought, as I opened the letter. _Definitely looks like Juliette's handwriting._

I began to read the letter.

 _François,_

 _After several months of research, I have discovered the possible resting place of a legendary figure in Greece. My mentor, Leonard Frye, has given me permission to investigate, but I need a second set of hands to help me, as Samuel is on a mission in India. If you receive this letter, please visit me in Crawley as soon as possible. I look forward to discussing this more in person._

 _Sincerely your loving sister,_

 _Juliette M. Dorian_

I folded the letter, and placed it into my pocket.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to Crawley." I whispered to myself, before I finished off my coffee, and began my walk down to the Assassin headquarters.

* * *

I arrived in the Assassin headquarters beneath the Cafe, and walked up the stairs. I turned to my left to see my mother, talking with Bettina Percee, about different types of strategies. I approached the table, and cleared my throat.

"Excuse me, Mother, But may I speak to you in private?"

Elise nodded her head, and reassured Bettina that they would talk later. She followed me to my quarters, where I quietly closed the door behind me. Elise sat down at my desk, and turned to face me.

"I read that letter from Juliette. She claims to have found the resting place of a legendary Greek figure." I began, drawing interest from my mother. "She wishes for me to visit with her in Crawley to learn more about this, and possible go to its location in the country."

Elise stroked her chin.

"Why does she want you to go with her?" She asked curiously. "She isn't able to go with her husband?"

"He is currently on a mission in India." I replied. "It's the main reason she wrote to me, and I intend to help her."

"Very well." Elise replied, her voice cackling. "But be sure to inform Marie before you leave."

"I intend to." I stated, as Elise got up from the chair, and took her leave. As I slid my Hidden Blade onto my left wrist, I heard a knock on my open door. I turned around to see Marie, my beloved wife, sitting down, holding our two year old daughter Gabrielle.

"Did I hear that you are taking a trip to Greece?" She asked, rocking Gabrielle gently back and forth.

"First Crawley, and then possibly Greece." I replied, ruffling Gabrielle's's light brown hair. Gabrielle grinned happily. "Juliette has informed me about the resting place of a legendary Greek figure, and she wants me to accompany her if we do end up going."

Marie smiled approvingly.

"If you hurry, you may catch the next carriage to Cherbourg on its final run." Marie stated happily. "I wish you nothing but the best on your trip. Michel, Gabrielle and I will eagerly await your return. I will tell Michel where you went when he returns from school."

I planted a kiss on her lips, and then on Gabrielle's forehead, before grabbing my cutlass, and leaving my quarters. I quickly walked through the headquarters, and meandered my way through the cave leading up towards the Cafe. I pried the door open, and closed it behind me. Making my way into the Cafe, I caught wind of a carriage parked outside. I walked outside and approached the driver.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you heading to Cherbourg?"

The driver looked down at me.

"Did Marie Albertine send you?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"I am Marie's cousin, Alexandre. I'll get you to Cherbourg." He stated, as he came down from the driver's seat, and opened the door. "Hop on in, my friend."

I smiled with approval, and hopped into the carriage. He closed the door behind me, and got back into his seat. I heard him snap on the reins. The horses whinnied, and began to trot through the streets of Paris. Before I knew it, the carriage had exited Paris, and began the long trek to Cherbourg.

* * *

Looking out the window, I could feel the carriage slowly coming to a halt at the Cherbourg docks, with the evening sun setting to the east. Alexandre got down from his seat, and opened the door for me.

"Welcome to Cherbourg, my friend!" Alexandre exclaimed, as I stepped out of the carriage. I pulled several coins out of my coin pouch, and handed them to him.

"Thank you." I replied to exclamation, as he looked down at the coins and smiled. "A token of my appreciation from me."

Alexandre places the coins in his jacket pocket, as I left his presence to see if I could find myself a ship that could get me to London. I spied a captain with an Assassin insignia on his belt. After further examination of the buckle, it looked like one of the British Brotherhood. I approached him, and took a deep breath.

"Sir, are you able to get me to..." I began, before the captain caught wind of my Hidden Blade. He looked around, and returned his focus to me.

"You're an Assassin, aren't you?" He whispered, pointing at my Blade. "You've got one of their blades."

"Indeed I am." I replied. "I have just a couple of questions for you. What is your name, and are you heading to London on your vessel there?"

The captain's eyes widened, and beckoned me to come join him on his ship.

"The name is Horatio Stafford, and I am the captain of this fine vessel called the _Magnifique."_ He replied, as we made it onto the deck of his ship. "The finest ship around, that still has sails, of course. But she won't be headed to London. She's headed to Portsmouth. Who's in London you need to see?"

I looked back down at the insignia on his belt.

"You're an Assassin I take it?" I asked, pointing at the insignia on his belt. Horatio looked downwards and saw it.

"Call me what you like." He replied, scratching his beard. "My job is to get Assassins across the English Channel without those rat Templars finding out. Now answer my question again. Who's in London you need to see?"

"It's not London I'm going to." I replied sternly. "I am visiting my sister Juliette Dorian in Crawley."

I watched as he gave a certain gesture to his crew mates to get the sails to full sail. Upon seeing his command, they began to get the sails in the correct position. Within five minutes of the command being given, the sails were full, and we were exiting the port of Cherbourg, and out on the English Channel.

"Ah, Juliette Dorian. I've heard that name before." Horatio shouted over the wind. "As a matter of fact, I sailed her to Portsmouth three years ago. She was very angry about something, and would refuse to answer any questions I had about that said something."

"Oh I remember that day too." I said, followed by a heavy sigh.

"Would you be able to tell me what happened that day that caused her to be so grumpy?"

"I'd rather not say." I replied, focusing on the horizon. "How long of a trek is this?"

"Around two hours." Horatio replied, followed by a long, drawn out deep breath. "Fastest I've done it in is an hour and a half."

"Way to go." I said, with a pat on his back. "I'm going to go have a quick nap, for it shouldn't be too much longer before we make it to Portsmouth."

Horatio nodded his head towards me, and returned his focus ahead of him. I opened the floor door behind us, and managed to just squeeze through, and close the door above me. I descended down the ladder, and opened the door to my left. In it was a small cot with a pillow at the end. I grabbed the pillow, and squeezed it, feeling the feathers inside the pillow casing. I then sat down on the bed, kicked my feet up, laid down, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I drifted off to sleep, prepaing for my arrival in Portsmouth.

* * *

My sleep was rudely interrupted by the sound of an air horn.

 _Fucking shit. Just as I was getting a good rest._ I thought, as I rubbed sleep from my eyes. I heard a voice calling out to me from the deck of the ship.

"Sir, we have arrived at Portsmouth!" Horatio shouted. "Come bask in the glory of the harbor!"

I rolled my eyes, and climbed up the ladder through the open door. After closing the door, I turned around to see a bustling harbor, full of ships and crews doing all sorts of things, such as loading coal up onto the steamships or receiving shipments of grain. I even saw families eagerly await the arrival of their loved ones from the ships that came into the harbor. Behind the harbor laid Old Portsmouth, which contained all of the older buildings that have seen Portsmouth grow into the bustling shipping town over past couple of centuries. After taking in the sights of the town for a few minutes, I saw Horatio standing on the docks, trying to chat up some ladies on the dock. I walked down the ramp, and patted him on the back.

"Thank you for getting me here, Horatio." I thanked the young captain, as he turned around, smiling at me. "Now, you could help me with another favor."

"What might that be, sir?" he inquired, his smile disappearing.

"Where might I find the carriage park?" I returned to him, eager for information.

Horatio looked to his left, and then to his right, not finding it. Upon turning to his left again, further this time, Horatio saw the carriage park.

"It's...it's over there, sir." Horatio stuttered, pointing in the direction of the carriage. I could clearly tell he was embarrassed, because the women he was talking to before I arrived were laughing at him.

I patted him on the back again, and handed him several coins, as a tip for getting me across the English Channel. He accepted the coins, and made his way back onto the _Magnifique._ I began to make my way over to the carriage park. Looking down at my small pouch of coins, I noticed it was starting to feel a lot lighter than it was before. I approached the carriage park, and could hear several drivers calling out their destinations to potential passengers. Towns and that I heard ranged from Southampton, Borley, Liverpool, Cambridge, and Bristol.

 _How hard is it to find a carriage to Crawley?_ I thought, as I passed through crowds of people also looking for a carriage. _Is there even one that leads to Crawley?_

As I was starting to grow very impatient, I finally heard what I was looking for.

"Carriage to Crawley! Carriage to Crawley!"

My head quickly turned in the direction of the voice, and my eyes found the source of the voice. A middle-aged man with black hair, standing next to his carriage and horses. I meandered my way through the bustling crowd to make my way over to his carriage.

"You look like you're in a hurry, sir. Needing to go to Crawley?" He inquired, making eye contact with me.

"I do indeed." I replied politely, maintaining eye contact. "I've got family there."

"Have no fear, friend." He stated, opening the door. "I'll get you there in three hours. Hop in."

I nodded my head, and pulled a few coins out of my pouch. He held up his hand to stop me.

"No need, sir. I do this for free."

I smiled, and hopped into the carriage. He closed the door behind me, and hopped into the driver's seat. With a quick snap of the reins, the horses trotted out of the carriage park. The carriage driver weaved the carriage through the small roads of Old Portsmouth, and before I knew it, I was on the road to Crawley. Along the way, I saw several farmsteads dot the lands surrounding the road. I could feel my eyes slowly getting heavy. Bored by looking at fields of grain, I shifted over to the middle of the seat, and closed my eyes for a much deserved rest.

* * *

The carriage came to a halt, jolting me a little bit, which in turn woke me up. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I looked up to see the carriage driver standing to my right, with the door open.

"Your destination, sir. The Goff Mansion." He said, with a bow.

"Thank you, Monsieur." I replied, with a bow of my head, as my feet hit the ground. I proceeded to walk up to the front door of the mansion. I let out a deep breath, and knocked on the door. After waiting for a few moments, I was greeted by a young man with brown hair who looked around fifteen years of age.

"What can I do for you sir?" He asked with a stern tone.

I smirked.

"My name is François Dorian, from France." I began politely. "I am here to see my sister, Juliette. I received her letter."

I pulled the letter out of my pocket to show him.

"Ah, so you are the François Juliette has been talking about!" He exclaimed happily. "My name is Ethan Frye. I will take you to her. Follow me."

He let me enter, and closed the door behind me once I did. I followed him out of the porch of the mansion to a steep staircase leading to the basement. I watched Ethan rush down the stairs, making it to the bottom before I was even halfway down the stairs. Once I made it down to the bottom, I had a look around the British Assassin headquarters. A large table with a map of London and the surrounding countryside covered a vast majority of the table, which had six chairs surrounding it. Maps of the surrounding areas of Crawley covered the walls. I turned to my left to see Ethan patiently waiting for me.

"Juliette's room is the second door on your left. She should be in there now." Ethan said happily. "But now I must head back upstairs, for Father should be returning home shortly."

"Thank you, Ethan." I replied, with a nod of my head. I walked down the hall, and approached the second door to my left. I looked down, to see a brown tabby cat at my feet, hissing at me. The hissing caused Juliette to look up. A large smile came across her face upon seeing me.

"François!" Juliette exclaimed, getting up from her chair to hug me. I returned the hug to her, patting her on the back. "It is so good to see you! I take it you received my letter?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" I replied sarcastically, as I sat down beside her. From what I saw, it was clear Juliette was doing research on something, but what it was about I had no idea.

"Very good." Juliette stated. She pointed to a book, and opened it to the bookmarked page. I examined the page, to see a sketch of a Spartan woman, wielding a broken spear for a weapon.

"Who's that woman, and did you take this from Mother's collection?"

Juliette smiled sarcastically. I returned a stern smile.

"I did three years ago, after I left because of that spat with Sophie." Juliette replied, looking down at the book. "And that woman there is the reason why I've asked for you to come here."

"What?" I asked, with a confused tone in my voice.

"Has Mother ever told you the tale of Kassandra the Spartan?" Juliette asked.

"I believe Father told me a rendition of the story but with a man named Alexios. But I'm not sure of how the story plays out."

"Kassandra was a mercenary of Spartan descent. She was the granddaughter of the mighty King Leonidas, who died at Thermopylae." Juliette read from the book. "She inherited her Grandfather's broken spear when she was young. Her family was ravaged by a massacre, and she was to be executed by the very man who helped bring her into the world: Her father, Nikolaos. She survived, and the broken spear tip gave her incredible power in combat when she was older. It is believed that it was a Piece of..."

"A Piece of Eden?" I asked, cutting Juliette off. "As in the Pieces of Eden from the Isu era?"

"Indeed." Juliette said, clearing her throat. "The book states that her burial place is near the base of Mount Olympus, home of the Greek Gods. It is rumored that she was buried with Leonidas' broken spear. I want to see it with my own two eyes. To see if it is real, and not a fable."

I sat there for a few moments, to take in what Juliette had told me.

 _A Spartan Mercenary who wielded a Piece of Eden_? I thought, as I browsed through Juliette's research on the table. It didn't take me long to make a decision.

"I'm in." I replied, flicking out my hidden blade. Juliette smiled.

"Good. I'm glad." Juliette replied. "Let's bring truth to this myth."

I smiled approvingly, as I made my way over to the couch in her room. Her cat continued to hiss at me.

"Enough, Luna!" Juliette shouted, as she picked it up and placed it on her bed.

"It's getting late. Perhaps we should rest." I stated, as I stretched my legs out.

"Good idea, François." Juliette replied, as she gently pushed Luna aside, and sat on the edge of her bed, peeling off her outer jacket. She quickly got up after folding it to place it at the foot of her bed. Juliette returned to her bed, and stretched her legs out like I did. I sat back up and turned over to her. Luna was laying on her stomach.

"Does your Mentor know about your plans to travel to Greece?"

"Indeed he does." Juliette replied, petting Luna. "He knows I've been doing my research on the subject, and he allowed me to go, but with someone, and fill him in on all the information."

"Good, good." I replied reassuringly, as Juliette closed her eyes, and fell asleep. I let out a deep yawn, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"François. FRANCOIS!" I heard Juliette shout. I jolted awake, to see Juliette all ready and dressed, with her hands on her hips. I got up from the couch, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"I've been waiting for over an hour for you to wake up. Our carriage is waiting for us. Let's go."

I smiled sarcastically, and followed Juliette out of the room. Ethan was the first one there to greet us.

"Are you going to Greece?" Ethan asked curiously. Juliette smiled, and nodded her head.

"You bet I am, Youngblood." Juliette replied. I smiled as Juliette informed the young boy of our destination. "Why do you ask?"

"Could I come with you?" He asked happily. Juliette knelt down to Ethan's height, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I wish you could, Ethan, but your father needs you here." Juliette stated sternly. "You can help your father look after Alana until Samuel gets back. He should be back in a couple of days."

Ethan frowned, nodded his head, and walked back towards his quarters. I followed Juliette up the stairs to the main floor of the mansion. She opened the door. I shielded my face from the morning sun, and could make out the outline of a carriage. Juliette approached the carriage driver and cleared her throat.

"Hello there, madam!" The driver greeted us happily. "Where will I be taking you two today?"

Again, Juliette cleared her throat.

"London." Juliette replied, walking towards the carriage door. The driver darted over to the door, and opened it for Juliette. Juliette smiled and nodded her head as she entered the carriage. I entered the carriage just behind Juliette, and sat across from her. The driver closed the door behind me, and got comfortable in the driver's seat. I heard him snap on the reins, and shortly after, heard the trot of horse hooves carry us in the direction of London.

"Do you know which ship route we will take to get to Greece?" I asked, scratching my head.

Juliette looked up at me.

"I was thinking Marseille." Juliette replied. "It would be the fastest..."

I returned a stern look towards her.

"It would be the fastest way, but we'd have to go through Paris. If Sophie ever caught you back in Paris, she would kill you." I replied back, a stern voice matching my stern look.

Juliette grinned back at me.

"You are on the Council now, aren't you?" Juliette asked curiously. "She would have to listen to a fellow Council member, right?"

"That is true." I said, stroking my chin. "Only if Sophie doesn't catch you."

Juliette nodded her head, and returned her gaze to the scenery out the window. Still tired from this morning, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as the trip to London carried on.

* * *

I rubbed my eyes, and looked up to see Juliette sleeping across from me. I laughed to myself before silently opening the door. For the first time since I was young, I set my sights on the magnificent harbor of London, sitting on the River Thames. The last time I was here was when I was around a year old, coming here with Mother. A dense blanket of smog coated the city with a grayish hue, reminiscent of Paris on certain days. I could clearly tell that industry dominated the city, with several ships sending several resources in and out of London. I felt a hand pat me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Juliette, smiling.

"I know it's been a long time since you've been to London, François." Juliette replied. "I awoke shortly after you got out of the carriage. I wanted you to take in the sights of the city before we carried on. Speaking of which, which port did you arrive at?"

I smiled.

"Portsmouth. Quiet little shipping town. Managed to find myself a carriage to carry me from there straight to Crawley."

Juliette smiled approvingly.

"Took the long way, I see." She replied, before covering her mouth and taking a deep breath. I looked around for the carriage driver, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd the driver go?" I asked, spinning my head around to look for him.

Juliette looked past me, and spied him talking to a ship captain by his ship.

"Perhaps he went to find us a captain to get us to Cherbourg." Juliette replied, pointing him out to me. "Let's go see what him and the captain are talking about."

I nodded my head approvingly, and followed Juliette down to the surprisingly desolate docks.

"Are the docks usually this quiet?" I asked curiously.

"Usually on smoggy days, yes." Juliette told me, as we walked towards the driver and the captain. "If the weather was nicer, there would be a lot more people frolicking around the docks."

 _Makes sense,_ I thought as we approached the carriage driver. Juliette cleared her throat, and patted the driver on the back.

"It seems you found us a captain." Juliette said happily, before shifting her attention to the captain. "What is your name, and are you able to get us to the port of Cherbourg?"

The captain nodded his head.

"My name is Jeffre Moreau. Son of Thomas Moreau, with three generations of sailors running through my blood." Jeffre said, his right hand on his hip. "I can indeed can get you to Cherbourg, free of pass. Who are you two?"

He extended his hand out to me, asking for a handshake.

"I am Francois Charles Dorian, and this is my sister, Juliette Marie Dorian." I responded, returning the handshake politely, and boarded the ship. Turning around, I watched him shake Juliette's hand. After shaking his hand, Juliette hugged the carriage driver, thanking him for his business. She boarded the ship, with the captain behind her. I watched as the dock workers removed the docking ramp. I waved to them, wishing them well in their day. As quickly as he boarded, Jeffre was behind the wheel.

"Full sail mates!" He shouted, as his crew worked tirelessly to get the sails out in working order. Juliette turned towards me.

"I'm going to retire to the sleeping quarters below deck." Juliette informed me. "I'm getting exhausted."

I nodded my head, and watched as Juliette walked down below to her quarters. I walked up to Jeffre at the helm of the ship. I watched as Jeffre maneuvered his ship through the Thames.

"I've heard tales about your father." I stated, as the cool wind blew through my red hair. Jeffre turned to face me.

"Have you now?" He asked, sounding quite confused.

"I have indeed." I replied, crossing my arms. "I've heard tales from my mother, Elise, that your father sailed her to and from Egypt several times some years ago."

"My Father has told me tales about your mother as well." Jeffre replied. "He's told me of some of your mother's heroic adventures."

"She's told me about them as well." I pointed out, smiling. "She is a huge inspiration to Juliette and myself."

"You know what, Francois?" Jeffre questioned, as he looked down at the wheel of his ship. "This is actually my first time sailing through the Thames."

"There is always a first for everything, my friend." I reassured him, patting him on the back. "You're doing a great job bud. Keep it up."

Jeffre smiled, and returned his focus to what laid ahead of him. I let out a rather large yawn. I let Jeffre continue sailing, and went down into the quarters below deck. I entered the room below deck, and saw Juliette napping. I yawned again, as I sat on the second bed in the room. I kicked my legs up from the floor, and placed them onto the bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I saw Juliette wake up, rub her eyes, and yawn in succession. Watching her yawn, I drifted off to sleep, preparing for the long journey back to Cherbourg.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of sails being folded. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and walked up to the deck of the ship, where I saw Juliette standing at the helm with Jeffre. Juliette smiled when she saw me.

"It's good to see Cherbourg again." Juliette told me, as the sun began to rise over the town's harbor.

"It looks like our lad here was successful on his first expedition from London." I informed Juliette. A smile came across her face as soon as she heard what I had said.

"Your first voyage from London, hey?" Juliette asked Jeffre. "You did one hell of a job in getting us over here!"

A beaming smile came across the young sailor's face.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Jeffre replied, as he successfully docked his ship in the Cherbourg port with incredible ease. Once Jeffre let go of the wheel, myself and Juliette extended our hands for handshakes. He bowed his head to us.

"It was an honor to have members of the Dorian family sail aboard my ship." He happily replied, shaking both of our hands. We proceeded to walk off of the ship, ready to look for a carriage to Paris once our feet hit the docks.

"Godspeed Dorians!" Jeffre shouted, waving to the both of us from a railing of his ship. Juliette and I returned the waves and smiled. From the docks, we made our way up to the carriage park. Noticing that there weren't any carriages in the park, I took a seat on a bench. Juliette joined me not much longer. Shortly after sitting down, Juliette felt the pockets of her breeches, and pulled out a letter.

"Oh shit, I completely forgot about this." Juliette remembered, as she unfolded the letter. I read it over her shoulder.

 _Juliette,_

 _As soon as you arrive at the docks in Athens, be sure to look out for a contact of mine, who goes by the name of Aleksander Miranos. He will lead you to the tomb you seek. He informed me that he will be waiting in his home near the docks. His home has a long red banner, so be sure to look out for it when you arrive._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Leonard Frye_

 _P.S. Look out for Aleksander's son in Marseille. His name is Michael, and he will grant you safe passage to Athens._

 _P.P.S Be sure to detail everything about this mysterious new Piece of Eden. We can only speculate what power it has, so it must be studied, and kept out of Templar hands._

"So we are to find this Miranos fellow as soon as we land in Athens?" I asked, as I re-read the letter again. "Plus find his son when we arrive in Marseille?"

"Yup to both of those." Juliette told me, as she folded the letter, and placed it in her pocket. "Leonard gave this letter to me before he left yesterday. Shortly before you arrived."

"And I thought I was the forgetful one." I retorted sarcastically. Juliette returned a blunt look towards me, and jabbed me with her elbow. A carriage pulled into the carriage park. The driver saluted us and smiled happily.

"Morning my friends!" He greeted us happily. "Need a ride to Paris?"

"Yes, we do." Juliette replied, bowing her head. In response to this, the driver leaped down from his seat, and opened the door for us. Juliette was the first to enter the carriage. She sat on the seat to my right. I followed suit, and sat across from her. The driver returned to his seat after briefly feeding his horses, and snapped on the reins. The horses neighed, and began to maneuver their way through the streets of Cherbourg.

"What are you going to do it Sophie catches you in Cafe Theatre?" I asked cautiously.

Juliette smirked at me.

"I'm positive that a council member can outrule a council member, can't they?" Juliette returned to me. "Besides, it's just a quick visit to family."

"Seniority plays a role in that, Juliette." I responded, scratching the back of my neck. "If I could, I'd have overruled her a long time ago. You just have to not get caught."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Juliette retorted, still maintaining her smirk. "I'm good at evading people."

I let out a deep sigh, and watched as the carriage left the town of Cherbourg.

 _Here's hoping Sophie and Juliette don't bump into each other when we are there,_ I thought cautiously, as I saw Juliette shift her focus to the window, twiddling her thumbs, looking out at the scenery France had to offer. I did the same, and focused on the trees lining the side of the road, in a desperate attempt to alleviate my boredom as our trek carried us onward to Paris.

* * *

The sun was setting behind Cafe Theatre as the carriage pulled up in front of the iconic building, which housed the Assassin Headquarters beneath its floors. Juliette was first to exit the carriage, and tipped the driver generously. I exited the carriage shortly after, and shook his hand.

"Thank you for the ride, Monsieur." I said, as the driver bowed his head.

"Anytime, my friends." He replied, as he tied his horses to a pole. "May your travels lead you down the right path."

I nodded my head as a sign of thanks, and made my way into the Cafe with Juliette. I looked around the Cafe, which wasn't very busy, and spied the red and grey hair of my mother, with my father sitting across from her. Beaming smiles came across their faces when they laid eyes upon us.

"Juliette!" Elise exclaimed, getting up to hug her daughter. Juliette leaned down to hug her father, and then we took seats along with them.

"Congratulations on the birth of your daughter, Alana." Arno said proudly, patting her on the back. "Now we have a grandson and a granddaughter. How is she doing?"

"Alana is doing good." Juliette replied. "She was asleep when Uncle François came to visit. She will be watched by Leonard and Ethan while we are away in Greece."

"Good to hear, Juliette." Elise chimed in. "You spoke of finding the tomb of a Greek legend. What made you want to go to Greece with François?"

"Samuel is in India. He left a couple of weeks ago." Juliette told her mother. "Francois was the only one who would be able to help me, so I wrote to him, and here we are."

"A pretty risky move." Elise whispered, looking around as she did. "Especially with Sophie poking around. One look at you, and she would hold a knife to your throat."

"I would like to see her try." Juliette retorted, sounding bitter.

I cleared my throat.

"Back to the topic at hand, everyone. Juliette informed me that Kassandra was buried with the Broken Spear of Leonidas, which was a Piece of Eden." I added. "It was just like the tale you told us, mother."

"You believe that it exists?" Arno questioned. "It was only a tale."

"After researching for several months, I have found proof that it does indeed exist, and that someone my Mentor knows actually knows the location." Juliette responded.

"Fascinating." Arno replied, sounding awestruck.

"Before you go, Juliette, I have a book for you." Elise informed us, as she placed a hardcover book on the table. Juliette began to flip through it.

"In there is everything you need to know about Ancient Greece. Read it on the way to Marseille, you may learn a thing or two."

"Thank you, Mother. I most definitely will." Juliette replied, smiling. She got up to hug both Elise and Arno, as I did after her.

"Good luck in Greece!" Elise and Arno said simultaneously. We waved farewell to our parents, and returned outside to where the carriage driver was standing. He smiled upon seeing us again.

"Hello again, friends! Needing to go somewhere again?"

"Would you be interested in getting us to Marseille by tomorrow morning?" I asked curiously. The driver looked over to the setting sun, and then back to me, with a gaunt look on his face. Juliette began to look concerned. A large grin suddenly came over his face.

"Of course I can! I've got the fastest horses in France!"

I laughed with the driver, as Juliette quickly got into the carriage. I got in, and closed the door behind me. The driver untied his horses, and got comfortable in the driver's seat. He quickly snapped on the reins, jolting the carriage forward across the bridge in front of Cafe Theatre. I was still fairly tired from the carriage ride from Cherbourg. I could feel my eyes growing heavy, as sleep began to flood my eyes. As they were beginning to close, I could see Juliette begin to read the book Mother had given her. Before the carriage had even left the city of Paris, my eyes were shut, and I was napping in my seat.

* * *

I awoke in the late morning, with the sun shining through the carriage window. I looked in front of me, and saw that Juliette wasn't there. I opened the door, and saw Juliette sitting on the bench, with the docks of Marseille behind her. Before I approached her, I saw the driver chatting with other carriage drivers within the carriage park.

"Good morning, Juliette." I greeted her. "Did you learn anything from the book Mother gave you?"

Juliette cocked her head towards me. She pointed to a mysterious symbol on the open page.

"You see this symbol? It has to be connected to Kassandra somehow."

"Perhaps that may be a question for Mr. Minaros." I reassured her, patting her on the back. "Come. Let us go down to the docks. Perhaps there is a ship that could get us to Athens."

Juliette nodded her head. Looking disgruntled, she closed the book, and followed me down to the docks. The last time Juliette and myself were at the Marseille docks was around three years ago, where we sailed from Marseille to go to Constantinople.

 _My word. It has been a long time since we've last been here, and nothing has really changed._

We walked down through the docks,which weren't very busy, looking for a ship with the Greek naval ensign on it. Only after a few moments, I spied a ship with the Greek naval ensign on it. Standing beside the ramp leading to his ship was a sailor, who looked like he was looking for someone. Upon setting his eyes upon Juliette, his eyes widened.

"Are you Juliette Dorian?" He whispered, looking around the docks.

"Yes, I am indeed. The man beside me is my brother, Francois." Juliette replied, with a bow of her head. I bowed my head as well. "Are you Michael Minaros? I was told by my Mentor you would grant us safe passage to Athens."

"Pleased to meet you both." He greeted us, with handshakes. We returned the handshakes back in a respectful manner. "Indeed my name is Michael Minaros. Aleksander is my father. He did task me with sailing you to Athens."

"A formidable task, but I know you will succeed." I told Michael, as the three of us boarded his ship. Michael's ship was a beautiful schooner, one that could carve through the waves of the Mediterranean with ease. After the ramp was removed from the side of his ship, Michael quickly pointed to his crewmates to unleash the sails in preparation of their journey. From the helm, I watched as the schooner maneuvered its way through the harbor of Marseille. Just as we were leaving the harbor, Juliette approached Michael and myself at the helm.

"If you don't mind my asking, how long a trip is it to Athens from here?" Juliette asked, as she was pushing her brown hair out of her face.

"It took me a week to get here, but that was due to bad weather." Michael replied with a raised voice over the wind. "My father told me that it would be five day journey."

 _Much like Mother's trips to Egypt._ I thought, as the sun rose higher into the sky. Juliette walked up to me from the port side of the ship, and patted me on the shoulder. I looked over to her as she looked back at me.

"Who knows what new adventures we will run into when we get to Athens." Juliette said, happily turning her head back to face the horizon.

"Here's hoping they will be good ones." I replied, looking out on the horizon with her. Juliette looked back up at me

"Good ones?" Juliette questioned me. "They'll be the best ones we've been on."

I smiled, and hugged Juliette. Juliette's smile was even bigger. She hugged me right back, as our adventure carried us onward through the majestic Mediterranean.


	2. Adventure in Greece

The sun began to rise as the ship carrying myself and my sister, Juliette Dorian, docked in the port of Athens. It was a little bit of a rough journey to Athens however, as our arrival was delayed a few days, due to inclement weather out on the seas. It was enough to get Juliette seasick however, as I remember on the first day of the voyage, Juliette got nauseous and vomited overboard. I saw her come up from below deck, looking a lot better than she did on the first day of travel.

"Ready to go, Juliette?"I asked, as she approached me.

"Indeed I am, Francois." Juliette replied, as we began our walk off the deck of the ship. "Now let's look for Mr. Minaros' shop. It's covered with red ribbons, and shouldn't be too far away from the docks."

"Let us go then." I replied, as I saluted Michael Minaros, the young Captain who sailed us here. Michael returned a salute to me, as he returned to the Captain's quarters to tend to some business of his. Walking along the docks, Juliette and myself took in the sights of Athens. Along the port was an incredible amount of shops, with vendors selling various goods, such as incense, freshly caught fish, vegetables, and blankets. With the shops came customers. There were lines, with up to twelve people at each shop, and on top of that there were the people walking around, looking lost as they tried to find a desired shop.

 _It would be fun to learn Greek,_ I thought, as I looked up at the majestic Parthenon towering over the city. It was a damn shame to see it in the state it was in, after Venetians damaged it by igniting an Ottoman ammunition stockpile over one-hundred and fifty years ago. Nevertheless, it still looked beautiful atop the Acropolis. After marveling the Parthenon for a few minutes, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around, to see Juliette standing there, pointing at something. I turned back around to see a shop on the outside of the port, covered with large and lengthy red ribbons above the windows. I looked over to Juliette, and held out my left arm.

"Please take the lead, Madame Juliette." I chimed sarcastically. Juliette rolled her eyes at me.

"I definitely know who you got that sarcasm from." Juliette retorted, as she brushed by me, walking towards the shop. Upon arriving at the front, Juliette let out a deep breath.

"I guess this is it." Juliette said, as she opened the door. I held the door open for her, and closed it behind me. What was inside wasn't a shop, but more along the lines of a bar. Behind the bar was a man with short brown hair, wearing a white shirt and a bow tie. He smiled ecstatically upon seeing Juliette.

"Juliette Dorian! How grand to see you!" He exclaimed, hugging her from across the bar. "It's good to see Leonard Frye stick to his word by sending his best Assassin."

His attention quickly turned to me. I smiled politely.

"Who is this gentleman? Your husband?"

Juliette looked away embarrassingly.

"I happen to be her brother." I replied, with a bow of my head. "The name is Francois Charles Dorian, from Paris."

"Pleased to meet you, François!" He stated, as he shook my hand. "Have a seat."

Juliette and I sat at the bar.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" He asked politely.

"A pint of Guinness would be nice, please." Juliette replied, as she pointed at the keg of Guinness behind him.

"And for you, sir?"

I looked around to see the different types of beer he had, until I spied a favourite of mine.

"Get me a pint of Steigl please."

"Coming right up!" The man exclaimed, as he went to pour our beverages. I turned to Juliette.

"Who is this man?" I asked, pointing at him.

"Name's Aleksander Miranos. He's a friend of my Mentor's when they lived in London."

"Fair enough." I replied as he returned with our beverages. Juliette's pint of Guinness was a dark stout beer with a thick layer of foam at the top, poured into a glass bearing the name and the famous harp. Meanwhile, my Steigl was a delicious light lager poured into an elongated glass. The first few sips were divine. I could clearly tell Juliette was enjoying her Guinness, as she had a foam moustache across her upper lip. I chuckled upon seeing is, as did Aleksander. Juliette laughed, and quickly wiped the foam from her lip.

"So tell me, how do you know Juliette's Mentor, Leonard Frye?" I asked curiously.

"I actually me him through your mother, Elise de la Serre, back when she visited him in England some time ago." He replied, clearing his throat.

"Now how did you meet our mother?" I asked again, sipping on my Steigl.

"Continue sipping. I will tell you about how I met your mother." Aleksander beckoned, as we heeded his words and got comfortable in our seats. "I met your mother Elise back when I lived with Leonard in London in 1800. Leonard was an associate of hers. She was in London on an important business meeting with a mysterious woman who lived in the Kenway Mansion. I don't recall the details of the meeting, but I do remember meeting you in London, François. From when I laid eyes on her, I knew she would do a great service to the Brotherhood, and judging by her actions in Rome, Egypt, Constantinople, and the Americas, I guessed right. But now, on to you two. Never before would I have thought to have see two brave Assassins birthed from the loins of a woman with Templar ancestry. You two will start the path of what it takes to be true Assassins in your respective Brotherhoods."

Juliette downed what was left of her pint of Guinness, as I swished around what remained of my Steigl. I followed that up with a whistle.

"That's quite the story." I replied, as I took another sip out of my beer. "Now, onto Kassandra's tomb. Where is it located precisely?"

Aleksander pondered for a few moments until the location popped into his mind.

"It is located outside of the city, not far away from the base of Mount Olympus from what I heard. Few hours outside the city to the north."

"Thank you for the location, Master Minaros." Juliette replied, with a bow of her head. "Let's go, François. Time is of the essence."

Just as Juliette opened the door, Aleksander looked up.

"Before you head off there, you may need a key to open Kassandra's tomb."

"Oh? And where may this said key be?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Rumour has it that it is somewhere in the middle of the Parthenon ruins, lies a glyph of the Owl of Athens." Aleksander stated, as he folded his arms. "That leads to the key's location. But be forewarned, snobbish looking men with red crosses have been scouring the area too. Watch out for them."

"They sound like the Templars we know so well." Juliette muttered, before nudging me in the hip. "Come on, François! Let's beat them to the punch!"

I smiled sarcastically as she opened the door, and bolted for the Parthenon.

 _Oh Juliette, your haven't aged a bit,_ I thought, as I opened the door, and ran after Juliette, who had to have been at least halfway to the Parthenon by now.

* * *

As I arrived at the top of the Parthenon Acropolis, almost winded and out of breath, I saw Juliette marveling at the ancient architecture. It looked as if she never broke a sweat.

"You mind telling me what all that running was about?" I asked, between pants. Juliette let out a little bit of a laugh.

"Didn't you hear me?" Juliette responded with a question. "Greek Templars could be after the Spear of Leonidas. We've got to beat them to the punch. Come, Let's enter the ruins."

I nodded my head approvingly, and followed Juliette into the Parthenon. A building that was used in ancient times and served as a temple to the goddess of wisdom, Athena. The building itself has seen better days, however. As we stood in the middle of the ruins themselves to look for this mysterious owl glyph, a glyph that would have been worn down with time if you ask me, I saw something that caught my attention.

"Juliette! Come here and have a look at this!"

Juliette whipped her head around at the sound of my voice. She darted over to me quickly, and examined the glyph.

"This is it!" Juliette exclaimed happily. "This is the Owl of Athens, Francois! We've got to be close now!"

I smiled approvingly. I've never seen Juliette so eager and motivated to acquire an artifact. I watched as Juliette ran her hand across the worn down glyph. All of a sudden, a low, rumbling sound was heard. Tiles on the floor began to shift, causing Juliette and myself to step back as the yawned open to reveal a stairway leading down to a passage underneath. Juliette looked over to me, and flashed a half-smile.

"Ready to go?" Juliette asked, patting my back as she began to descend. I tilted my head to the side, and followed her down the stairs. The stairs lasted for quite some time, as if they were never-ending. The stairs finally ended, and from there began a long corridor, which was poorly lit. I grabbed a torch hanging on the wall and lit it with a with a small flame. The flame engulfed the torch head, and illuminated the path in front of us. Looking at the intricate reliefs, it looked as if they were telling a story, that of a great hero. I internally applauded the great detail of the reliefs.

 _Truly a thing of beauty,_ I thought to myself, as we heard another low rumbling sound at the end of the corridor. The corridor lit up with a blinding white light. We rushed over to investigate the sound, and froze. Ahead of us, stood a statue with a woman's head, a lion's body, and a tail of a snake. The head of the sphinx looked eerily like our mother.

"My god...it's a sphinx!" I exclaimed.

"I wonder what the riddle could be?" Juliette pondered, as the sphinx began to speak.

"Hello weary travelers! In order to successfully retrieve the key of Kassandra, you must answer this riddle correctly, for if you get it wrong, you will die. Do you accept?"

Juliette and I exchanged looks.

"We accept." Juliette replied, with a hint of eagerness in her voice. I gulped.

"Very well, travelers." The sphinx stated. "Here is the riddle. What is the creature that walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three in the evening?"

 _Fuck._ I thought I knew the answer to this riddle, but it has been far too long since Mother told us about Greek Mythology. It's not like I heard the riddle before, the answer just escaped my memory. Juliette looked lost in thought as well, and watched her mouth as she mouthed out the riddle. The sphinx looked over us, demanding an answer to her riddle. A large smile came across Juliette's face. She walked up to the sphinx, looked it in the eye, and cleared her throat.

"Man."

I watched as the sphinx began to convulse, and ultimately froze in place. Cracks began to develop in her skin. I jumped back as she began to crumble into small pieces, and before I knew it, the sphinx had turned to dust. In its place was a small, gilded chest. Juliette gently pried the chest open, and took out the key. It was round in shape, and contained several glowing glyphs, none of which I could make of. It seemed natural, almost out of this world. I examined the timeless artifact alongside my sister.

"So this is the key that opens Kassandra's tomb?" I asked, continuing to examine the key.

"Yes it is, François." Juliette replied, gently tossing the key into the air, and landing in her left hand. "Now let's get out of here before the Templars catch wind of our presence."

I nodded my head with approval, and led the way out of the corridor.

"How did you know the answer to the riddle, Juliette?" I asked curiously. "I tried to remember the answer, but it wouldn't come to me."

Juliette smiled and chuckled at me.

"It took me some to think about it, but I remembered the answer from when Mother told us the tale of Oedipus and the Riddle of the Sphinx." Juliette replied happily. "When he is young, man crawls on all fours, which would be the morning of his life. Man walks on two legs at noon, with noon being adulthood. Man walks on three legs in old age with a walking stick, his third leg, during the evening of his life."

"Ah, the more I think about it, the more it make sense." I replied, as we ascended up the long flight of stairs. Before I knew it, we were back up at the top, and back in the Parthenon ruins. While we were walking out of the ruins, Juliette turned to face me.

"Now our quest truly begins." Juliette stated sternly, before happily smiling. "Ready to visit Kassandra's tomb?"

"You bet I am." I replied, followed by a half-smirk. Juliette tilted her head towards the city of Athens below us.

"Race you to the nearest carriage park?"

Before I could respond, Juliette bolted down the hill in a sprint. I groaned, and rushed after her, letting the warm Athenian wind blow through my long, curly hair.

It felt good to have my youth return to me, albeit temporarily.

* * *

Two men stood and watched from the far cliff side, as the Assassins Francois and Juliette Dorian darted down the hill from the Parthenon ruins. Clad in elegant black dress robes, they sported a red cross on their left breast.

"They have the key to the Tomb of the Misthios!" A man exclaimed, stroking his beard. "Shall we ambush them, Grand Master?"

"No, you simpleton." A second voice ordered. "We shall follow them to the Tomb of the Misthios ourselves, kill them both, and take the Spear of Leonidas for ourselves. Let us prepare for our journey to the base of Mount Olympus, and take in the sights of a God."

"Very well, Grand Master." the first voice replied. "Your voice is my command."

The two Templars quickly darted down the hill, barely avoiding Juliette's gaze as she looked over, and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Juliette and I sat on a bench at the carriage park, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the carriage that would take us to Mount Olympus. She pulled the key out of her pocket, and continued to examine it.

"So this will open up Kassandra's tomb? I asked, as I ran my hand across the key. I could feel the indent of the runes as my hand ran across its smooth surface.

"Indeed." Juliette replied. "With access to her tomb, we will have access to examine the Spear up close. But..."

I noticed she sounded hesitant.

"But what?" I asked, sounding concerned.

"I saw what looked like two Templars spying on us as were running down the hill. They could be after this key."

"If we do run into them, we will be ready for them, right?" I asked, trying to elevate Juliette's confidence. Juliette turned over to me, a large smile coming over her face.

"You're damn right we will!" Juliette exclaimed, as our hands met in a confident handshake. Juliette returned the key to her pocket, as we continued to wait for our carriage to arrive. As we waited, a woman's voice to my right caught my attention. I looked over to see a woman with braided brown hair walk towards us. Her braid settled on her shoulder. She was wearing a black blouse and black skin tight breeches.

"Waiting for a carriage, hmm?" She asked politely. I could easily identify her Greek accent.

"Correct." I replied. "We are heading to Mount Olympus, and just waiting for the carriage to take us there."

The woman nodded her head in approval.

"That carriage over there should take you there." She informed me, pointing to the carriage coming into the park. "I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Thank you, madam." Juliette replied, getting up from the bench as the carriage came into the park. I nodded my head as a sign of thanks. She winked at me as she walked by me. After blinking my eyes, I turned around to see that she disappeared from sight, as if she vanished into thin air. I looked to my left to see the carriage beside us.

"Heading out of the city?" The driver asked us politely.

"Yes. To Mount Olympus." I replied, as I opened the carriage door for Juliette to enter the carriage.

"It will be a seven hour carriage ride." The driver replied, looking at his pocket watch. "You will be there by early evening."

"Thank you, Monsieur." I bowed my head, and enter the carriage. Juliette looked really excited.

"Are you ready, Francois?" Juliette asked happily, as I took my seat. "To see the Spear of Leonidas with your own two eyes?"

"I'm more than ready." I told her, as a smile came across her face. We felt the carriage begin to move, and take us on a mini tour through the central part of Athens. I peeked over and looked out the window to take in the sights that central Athens had to offer. After looking out the window for a few minutes, I noticed that Juliette had fallen asleep, deciding to rest up before we got to Mount Olympus. I returned my gaze to the window, focusing on the city, which was getting further and further away with each turn of the carriage wheels.

 _Who was that woman?_ I thought, as I looked out into the countryside. _It was almost as if she knew we were going to Mount Olympus._

I tried to wrap my head around who the woman could have been, but I couldn't put a name to a face. I slouched a bit, and returned my focus ahead of me, eager to see the tomb we had traveled so far to see.

* * *

The carriage stopped just before the base of Mount Olympus. The carriage driver opened the door, allowing Juliette and I to exit. I reached into my pocket, and gave our driver a pouch of coins for getting us here safely. He nodded his head as a sign of thanks, and returned to the carriage. For a few moments, I stood and marveled at the sun setting behind the giant peak, which was said to be the home of the Gods according to Greek Mythology.

 _A fitting place for Kassandra's burial place._

Well, here we are!" I exclaimed, as Juliette approached me, and pulled the key out of her pocket. The key gave off a yellowish-green light in the darkness. As Juliette was approaching the tomb's entrance, we heard a loud explosion come from behind us. We whipped around, to see the carriage rolled over and horses gone, and the driver's body burning at its base. From the smoke came two men, clad in Templar robes, easily distinguishable by the Red Cross on their left breast.

"Stand down, Assassins!" The first man called. He had short black hair and a moustache to go with it. The second man had brown hair and beard, and was slightly taller than the first man.

"What the hell for?" I yelled. "So you can kill us and take the Spear for yourselves?"

"Who are you two anyway, you fucking numpties?" Juliette asked snidely.

 _Numpties,_ I thought. _I always thought a villain would say something like that._

I am Marko Runder, Grand Master of the Greek Templar Order." He replied back. "And this man here is my brother, Josiah, my personal apprentice. What you said was only part of our plan. We are here to acquire the key to the Tomb of the Misthios, and harness the true power of the Misthios' bloodline!"

"Oh, and to kill you too!" Josiah roared, as he pulled out his blade. In retaliation, Juliette and I unsheathed our hidden blades and melee weapons, and engaged them in combat. I took on the Grand Master, where Juliette went after Josiah. Juliette was always one to go after the bigger fish. I locked into combat with the Grand Master, who proved himself to be a very capable fighter, countering every strike I threw at him. He did the same to me, but thanks to a trusty defensive stance I learned from Mother, every move of his was dodged or swiftly countered. Marko, however, drew first blood, slashing my right arm with his blade. I looked down to see a long gash on my right arm, freshly bleeding. I looked back up at him, and charged at him. I unleashed a fury of strikes on him. Some he was able to defend against, but some found their mark. Tired from his wounds, Marko fell to his knees. I held my hidden blade up in the air, and thrust the blade into his right jugular, ending the Greek Grand Master's life in a spray of his own blood. With Marko out of the way, I shifted my attention to Juliette and Josiah. I could see that Josiah had Juliette cornered and weaponless. He was about to raise his blade on her. I was about to intervene, but not before Juliette launched her foot into his crotch, causing him to crouch. As he did so, Juliette flicked out her hidden blade, and hurled it into his left jugular. He began to choke on his own blood, and crawl towards his brother's body, where he himself succumbed to his wounds. Juliette dusted herself off, and gave both Templars their last rites. After the last rites were performed, she got up from the ground. I picked up her kukri from the ground, and handed it to her.

"You kicked him right in the numpties." I said, followed by a chuckle.

"That's not what the word means, François." Juliette retorted, as she placed her kukri into her scabbard. "But anyway, let's enter the tomb."

Juliette fiddled around with her pocket, feeling around to see if she lost it during the skirmish. She let out a relieved sight when she found it, and pulled it out of her pocket. We walked up to the door, which had some Greek text on it, and below it was a small keyhole. Juliette inserted the key into the keyhole. It fit perfectly. After the key was inserted, we jumped back as the door slowly lowered into the ground. I spied a torch hanging on the wall of the tomb.

"Hand me that torch, would you?" I asked, pointing at the torch. Juliette hesitated before walking in front of me to grab the torch. She handed me the torch, and from there we began our descent into the tomb. Looking at the corridor walls, I noticed the carving and painting looked very fresh, as if it were done recently. I caught Juliette looking at the artwork on the corridor walls as well, seeming surprised to see the carvings stand the test of time. At the end of the corridor was a large room. Torches were still lit up, casting light all over the room. As we entered, we froze. A Greek-style painting hung on the wall opposite of us, depicting a beautiful woman with brown hair, and a braid down her left shoulder. Various weapons and pieces of armor were placed beside a large sarcophagus underneath the painting.

"It seems that this is her tomb." I stated, examining what was before us. Juliette, ever so eager, rushed over to examine the unopened sarcophagus. I took my time walking over to the sarcophagus, marveling at the painting of Kassandra. By the time I got there, Juliette was already trying to open it.

"Mind giving me a hand, François?" Juliette asked, grunting each time she lifted the lid. I cracked my knuckles, and helped Juliette in trying to lift the lid. On the third try, we managed to lift the heavy stone lid. Looking inside, I was shocked to see the body of Kassandra, naked and remarkably preserved, covered by an elegant white cloth. Her arms folded over her breast, bore the fabled Spear of Leonidas in her hands. It was almost as if she was buried yesterday.

"My God! It's real! It's really real!" Juliette exclaimed. "Kassandra actually existed!"

"It's incredible! I exclaimed as well, looking at the ancient weapon, which was emitting a greenish-gold light. "An incredibly powerful family heirloom."

Juliette took off her left glove. I watched as she leaned into the sarcophagus, excited to examine the Spear of Leonidas. I readied my notepad to get a sketch of the mysterious Piece of Eden. As Juliette reached for it, and as I finished my sketch, a greenish-golden light enveloped the burial chamber, causing us to shield our eyes from it. Without notice, a large explosion sent us belong back into the walls. As I collided with the wall, everything went black.

I awoke, as I tried to all that I could to shake the cobwebs out of my head. I looked around to see the rubble scattered around the chamber. I groggily walked up to the sarcophagus to see the body of Kassandra remaining unscathed from the explosion, and the Piece of Eden gone. I picked up my notepad, and noticed that it was surprisingly intact. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Juliette slouched in the corner, still unconscious with her left hand burnt a bit. I rushed over to her.

"Juliette! JULIETTE!" I shouted. I gently shook her shoulders. I tried slapping her face gently. She still wasn't responding.

* * *

 _Juliette woke up, and rubbed her eyes. She realized that she wasn't in Kassandra's tomb anymore. She was at the Parthenon, but it wasn't in ruins. It was like how it was in ancient times. Before her was a Spear. Juliette let out a deep breath, and began to walk towards it. Upon closer examination, it wasn't the broken Spear tip of Leonidas, but the actual Spear Leonidas used at the Battle of Thermopylae. Juliette's jaw dropped. The Spear of Leonidas was before her. Juliette extended her left arm, and placed her hand on the Spear. As she did, a spectral figure appeared._

 _The figure was wearing Spartan armor up to just below her navel, with bronze bracers on her wrists. The spectre's right arm was covered in scars. Her hair was brown, and a braid flowed down to cover her bare left breast. A gray eagle landed on her right shoulder. Kassandra, the legendary Misthios, was standing before Juliette._

 _She extended her left arm, and placed her hand on the Spear as well. Her eyes locked onto Juliette's, and then she spoke._

 _"Be the Misthios you were destined to be. Don't let the bloodline stop you. Your Odyssey has only just begun."_

 _After Kassandra spoke, her spectre and eagle had disappeared. After Kasssandra disappeared, the Spear of Leonidas slowly began to vanish. Once the Spear vanished, everything around Juliette went black._

* * *

Tears began to flood my eyes, and I began to panic, until I saw her stomach rise up and down. Juliette opened her eyes slowly, much to my delight.

"Juliette! Thank God you're alive!"

"...what the hell happened?" Juliette asked after letting out a deep breath, holding the back of her head.

"From what I remember, an explosion from the sarcophagus knocked us back." I recalled, as I lifted my sister up to her feet. Still a little groggy, Juliette dusted herself off. "That's all I remember before I went black."

"I remember that." Juliette replied, her voice still shaky. "When I was unconscious, I experienced something."

"What was it?" I asked curiously. "What did you experience?"

Juliette made her way over to the sarcophagus. I approached it and took a look inside, to see the body of Kassandra intact, but the Spear of Leonidas was gone.

"What the devil?" The Spear is gone!" Juliette exclaimed, as she kicked some dust around. "It can't be!"

I did a double take to see if I missed the Spear. My eyes weren't deceiving me. The spear was missing.

"You still haven't told me about what you experienced." I said sternly, patting my sister on the shoulder.

Juliette cleared her throat.

"While I was unconscious, I...I ...met Kassandra."

"How the hell did you meet her?" I asked, sounding confused. I looked down to see her body. "She's been dead for two thousand years!"

"I was like a dream sequence. I held the actual Spear of Leonidas in my hand, not the broken tip. Kassandra held it with me, and told me that the bloodline shouldn't stop me, and to be the Misthios I was destined to be, for my Odyssey was only beginning."

I tried to wrap my head around what Juliette had just told me, but failed in doing so.

"Come, Juliette." I said, patting her on the shoulder. "At least we proved one thing. The story of Kassandra isn't a myth, and it is very much real."

"It would have been real fucking nice to have actually held it in my hands." Juliette spat, as we approached the exit of the tomb. "But oh well. I guess some things aren't meant to be."

I smiled, and looked over towards the rolled over horses were grazing not too far away, with their saddles still on them. I nodded over to Juliette, and then to the horses. Juliette smiles, and accompanied me over to the horses. I got up on my horse rather quickly, as did Juliette. I was surprised to with how she got onto the horse so quickly, especially with being so groggy and having a partially burned hand as well. I snapped on the reins. The horse neighed, and began to trot forwards. I looked over to my right to see Juliette smirking at me. I returned the smirk, and began the long trek back to Athens with my sister.

* * *

Upon arriving back at Aleksander's shop the next morning, we tied our horses up to poles outside the entrance. Juliette took off her glove, and examined the burn on her left hand. I examined it too, noticing the burn was starting to scab over around her scar.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked, still examining the burn.

Juliette inhaled, and then exhaled.

"A bit, but not as bad as it was before."

"Does your head not hurt?" I asked, pointing at her head.

"It still does, but it feels a lot better,"

"Good to hear." I replied, as I held the door open for her. Juliette smiled as she entered Aleksander's shop. I closed the door behind me. When Aleksander saw us, a large smile came across his face.

"Francois! Juliette! Welcome back!' He exclaimed, coming out from behind the bar to greet us. "Did you discover what you came to Greece for?"

"Yes and no." Juliette replied, as she put on her glove. A look of concern came across Aleksander's face.

"We did indeed findthe Tomb of Kassandra, but were unsuccessful in fully examining the Spear of Leonidas." I added, placing my sketch of the Spear on the bar. Aleksander examined it, a look of amazement came across his face.

"So it wasn't a myth after all."

"One hundred percent real." I replied reassuringly. "Hand to God."

"I may have to visit there myself." He stated, as he began to clean his bar, awaiting the arrival of customers.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Juliette chimed in sarcastically. "Area is too dangerous. Wouldn't want to anger the Gods."

The three of us burst into laughter for a few minutes, with Aleksander laughing the hardest. I laughed fairly hard, enough to draw tears from my eyes.

"Godspeed Dorians! Thank you for the laugh!" Aleksander shouted happily."I will write to Leonard about both of your successes!"

We both bowed our heads to Aleksander to show our respects, and left Aleksander's bar to go to the port, just as the first customers were arriving.

* * *

"Juliette, do you remember the time that the Templars portrayed Mother as Medusa?" I asked as we approached the port, which wasn't as busy as it was when we arrived. The morning sun was rising over the port, giving the water an orange hue.

"It's been a while since I heard about it, so please, do tell." Juliette replied, showing interest in hearing the story.

"Well, here it is." I began, as we meandered our way through the port. "In the first couple years of my existence, the Templars commissioned a naked statue of Mother with snakes for hair, with the head of Francois-Thomas Germain in her hand. It was put on display outside the de la Serre estate in Versailles."

"This is starting to come back to me now." Juliette inquired. "Wasn't there a plaque at the base of the statue?"

"Right." I replied. "It was something along the lines of this: The Hideous Gorgon Slayed The Only Man Who Could Save The Order. Rise Up Perseus, And Slay The Gorgon! Save Our Order, O Great Perseus!"

Juliette laughed at the way I said what was on the plaque.

"I'm still thinking about that dream sequence." Juliette told me. I looked over to her. "She told me that I shouldn't let the bloodline stop me."

"What do you think it means?" I asked.

"I have a feeling that we may be descendants of Kassandra."

I paused briefly to assess what Juliette has just said.

"How could we be related to her? Mother and Father aren't Greek." I replied. "But if you want, I can look through the family tree and see if she is one of our ancestors."

"Thank you, Francois."

"Could it be possible that the body in the tomb wasn't Kassandra?" I asked. Juliette looked up at me in confusion.

"It has to be." Juliette replied. "Where else would the Spear have rested?"

"There was a woman I encountered at the carriage park. She was a splitting image of the body in the tomb. I could be possible that she is..."

"Immortal?" Juliette chimed. Her look shifted over to a ship flying the Greek Flag. "That I am not so sure about, Francois. I don't think Kassandra is immortal. You may have seen her ghost or something. But look over there, that's the ship that got us here. perhaps Michael Minaros is still on board."

I looked to my right to see a young man with brown hair and a light beard walking about on his ship. While on his rounds about the deck, Michael saw me, easily distinguishable by my red hair.

"Francois! Juliette!" He exclaimed, waving to us. "Welcome back! Come on board!

He beckoned us on board with a gesture from his arm. We walked up the ramp, and greeted the captain at the helm of his ship.

"Staying here for a while, Michael?" I asked, humorously jabbing my elbow into his side. Juliette chuckled.

"Actually, I was just about to leave for France." Michael replied, as he pointed towards the dock crew removing the ramp from the deck. "You showed up right on time."

Michael cranked the wheel to his left, shifting the ship towards the port's exit. Michael gestured to his crew mates to get to full sail, and before we knew it, we were out of the port and on the choppy waters of the Aegean Sea.

"My father spoke of you two coming here to find the stuff of legends." Michael inquired, his focus not leaving the horizon. "If you don't mind my asking, what was it you were looking for?"

I let out a deep breath. Juliette looked over to me, mouthed the words _I don't mind if you tell,_ and smiled.

"Juliette and I came to Athens to find the tomb of the legendary Misthios, named Kasssandra, and to observe the weapon she wielded, the fabled Spear of Leonidas."

I could see Michael's jaw drop.

"Are you serious?" Michael asked, turning his head to meet my face. "Were you successful?"

I paused for a moment, and reflected, The run in with the fabled sphinx. Our interaction with Marko and Josiah Runder. The explosion in the tomb, and Juliette's lapse into unconsciousness inside. Despite all these occurrences happening, we were successful in observing the Spear of Leonidas with our own two eyes. I flashed a a smile of approval.

"Yes, yes we were." I replied, nodding my head up and down. Juliette smiled happily as well.

"I'm glad to hear about your successes, Francois and Juliette." Michael stated, returning his focus to the sea. "But now, I must focus on getting you two home safely to France."

I nodded my head politely, and walked behind him to stand beside Juliette. I looked over to her , as she looked out onto the horizon. I could see that she was still a little bit disappointed that she never got to hold the Spear of Leonidas in her hands. She looked over to me.

"Quite an adventure, wasn't it?"

I nodded my head and smiled.

"Indeed it was, Juliette." I replied, propping my elbows on the railing at the helm. Juliette flashed a little bit of a smile, and then returned her gaze to the horizon. I did the same, and reflected on the success of our trip. I couldn't wait to return to Paris to tell Mother and Father that the story they told us growing up wasn't a myth, but very, very real.


	3. The Encounter (Epilogue)

_Dear Juliette,_

 _I hope you made it back to Crawley safely. I just thought I would write this to let you know about a possible relation to Kassandra. After digging through the family archives of both sides of our family, I was unable to find Kassandra or anything pertaining to her in the archive documents._

 _On the other hand, I am convinced that Kassandra is immortal, but I have no idea how she has acquired it. That woman we saw at the carriage park was a splitting image of the body we saw holding the Spear of Leonidas. She also knew we were going to Mount Olympus. If that doesn't fuel my hunch about immortality, then I don't know what does. Give it some thought, Juliette, and be sure to let me know what you think._

 _Sincerely,_

 _François C. Dorian_

Juliette folded up the letter, and placed it at the corner of her desk. She turned around to see her husband, the British Assassin Samuel Marshall, with her daughter, Alana Rose Dorian, holding her right hand. Juliette smiled upon seeing them.

"Hello, my love." Juliette got up to kiss her husband and daughter. "How are you doing, young lady?"

"Real good momma, real good!" Alana replied happily. "Where did Uncle Francois go?"

Juliette and Samuel laughed.

"Uncle Francois went back to Paris, Alana." Juliette replied, rubbing the young girl's head.

"Awe, I really wanted to see him!" Alana pouted, her smile turning into a frown.

"It's alright, kiddo." Juliette reassured her daughter. "He will be back again soon, don't worry."

Alana's frown turned back into a smile, and ran over to her parent's bed. She proceeded to jump onto the bed, full of energy. Juliette stood beside her husband, both their arms crossed.

"L'enfant Sauvage." Juliette said, grinning happily.

"Got that right." Samuel replied, matching her grin. "She's got your energy."

Juliette and Samuel watched as Alana bounced up and down on their bed, looking excited as she landed back on the bed. Juliette looked over to Samuel, who had a look on his face as if he forgot to tell her something.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Juliette asked curiously.

Samuel hesitated before speaking.

"When Alana and myself came home from the market, a woman showed up, and asked to talk to you. She's waiting up there now for you."

Juliette playfully shoved her husband.

"You're telling me this now?" Juliette said sarcastically, followed by a giggle. "Alright. I'll go up there and speak to her."

Juliette walked up to Alana, and planted a kiss on her left cheek, and set off for the front door of the mansion. The long stairs up to the main floor always did a number on her legs. Juliette let out a deep breath when she reached the top of the stairs. She approached the door and opened it. She was stunned to see a woman with braided brown hair, dressed in an elegant black blouse with skin tight black breeches. This woman was holding a brown suitcase. She looked very familiar.

"Are you Juliette Marie Dorian?" The woman asked.

"...yes I am." Juliette replied, squinting her eyes. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'd like to talk to you about your recent trip to Greece with your brother, François." The woman replied. "Come. Let us go for a walk."

The mysterious woman turned around, and began to walk towards the park near the mansion. Juliette walked down the steps, and followed her, with their shadows being cast by the evening sun.

"Tell me, Juliette. Why did you choose to visit Athens?"

"I was following research on the Spear of Leonidas, the legendary weapon wielded by the Eagle-Bearing Misthios named Kassandra..."

The woman turned over to Juliette and smiled.

"Ah, I see. Both the Spear and Ikaros are two things I miss dearly."

 _The Spear and Ikaros._ Juliette froze. The woman she was walking with was none other than Kassandra, the legendary Eagle-Bearer herself. François was right. Kassandra _was_ immortal.

"You...you're Kassandra!" Juliette exclaimed, only to be hushed by Kassandra. "How?"

Kassandra held up her hand to silence Juliette.

"Come, Juliette. Let us have a seat." Kassandra replied, pointing at a bench.

Juliette and Kassandra found themselves a bench to sit on. Kassandra rubbed her hands on her black breeches. Juliette sat down, and clasped her hands together.

"Thank you for coming to talk, Juliette." Kassandra began. "I knew you were coming for the key and Spear before you even set foot in Athens."

"Kassandra, if I may ask, how do you know my name?"

Kassandra cocked her head to the side, and looked over to Juliette. Within a snap of a finger, a long staff with wings and snakes coiling at the top appeared in her left hand.

"I know many things, Juliette." Kassandra replied, letting out a deep breath. "This staff I acquired from my father Pythagoras nearly 1,500 years ago is the reason I know your name. I knew your birth would happen a thousand years ago. I knew you would come looking for the Spear."

Juliette examined the staff in her hand.

"Is that the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus?" Juliette asked, pointing at the staff.

"It is indeed." Kassandra said, wth a nod of her head. "It's been in my possession for many years, and I plan to keep it for many more. Gods only know how many malakas I have slain with it."

Juliette smiled as she continued to examine the Staff.

"About the Spear of Leonidas," Juliette stated, again clasping her hands. "We discovered it in your tomb..."

Kassandra held up her hand.

"I'll stop you right there, Juliette. That wasn't my tomb."

Juliette's jaw dropped.

"But...but the Spear was there!"

"Indeed it was." Kassandra chimed. "That Tomb you spoke of was merely a vault to house the Spear after my life as a Misthios was finished. It was built in the year 423 BC once the Spear returned to my possession, shortly after Herodotos died. Two years later I placed it in the vault, where it laid undisturbed until you and your brother discovered its location this year."

"Incredible." Juliette replied, sounding awestruck. Kassandra chuckled.

"If you have anymore questions about my past, feel free to ask." Kassandra stated.

Juliette's mind began to race. What questions could she ask the legendary Misthios? After a few moments of thinking, Juliette came up with a question.

"Kassandra, over the course of your life, have you encountered any members of the Assassin Brotherhood, and did you play a role in any significant historical events?"

Kassandra smiled happily.

"I have indeed, Juliette." Kassandra replied, as she made her staff disappear. "Which would you like to hear about first?"

"You meeting various members of my Brotherhood."

"Alright." Kassandra stated. "I have met Bayek of Siwa and his wife, Amunet. They were incredibly devoted to preserve the free will of humankind. I met Bayek in 47 BC, and fought him inside the Arena at Cyrene. I met Aya just before she set off for Rome, and I assisted in the Assassination of Julius Caesar. I later suggested she take a different name, so I suggested she go by Amunet. Speaking of her, I watched the Romans crucify her shortly after the end of the Battle of Philippi. I also have heard of the wonders Altair has done for your Brotherhood out of Masyaf. I met Ezio Auditore on two separate occasions. The first time was in 1476, after his family was decimated by tragedy. The second time was in the year 1511, in Constantinople. I lent a hand in assisting him escape the city."

"I've heard his escape from Constantinople was a wild one, from what I've heard from my mother." Juliette replied, as she adjusted herself on the bench.

"It was indeed." Kassandra added. "Now for the second part of your question. I have fought in a lot of wars. I played an important role in both parts of the conflict you now call the Peloponnesian War. I was present to witness the downfall of the Knights Templar with the death of Jacques de Molay. In the year 1453, I was in Constantinople when it fell to the Ottoman Turks. However, I do know the reason why Mehmed wanted to take the city."

"What was it?" Juliette asked. She watched as the staff manifested into Kassandra's hand. Juliette gasped.

"Mehmed wanted the Staff of Hermes..." Juliette began.

"Not only that, he wanted his empire to last forever. He wanted to be immortal."

"And you managed to escape?" Juliette asked. Kassandra gently grasped her braid.

"I did. But that didn't stop Mehmed from hunting me down." Kassandra replied, flashing a half smile. "Him and his generals tried all they could to pry the staff from my grasp, but all failed. Mehmed and myself had a confrontation in 1481, which resulted in me killing him with what he sought most. That led to every Ottoman Sultan after him, aside from Suleiman the First, chasing me for what was in my hand. Something those Sultans will never get."

Juliette looked at Kassandra, awestruck over what she had just heard. She paused for a few moments, to think of a question about the fabled Spear of Leonidas to ask her.

"Back to the Spear of Leonidas..." Juliette started, stroking her chin as if she were in thought. Kassandra's half smile turned into a smile.

"What about it, Juliette?" She asked politely. Juliette looked up.

"In the vault, when I reached out for the Spear to touch it...a large explosion nearly destroyed the vault entirely, rendering me unconscious. My brother informed me that the Spear went missing. Would you happen to know about its whereabouts?"

Kassandra paused for a few moments to think. Juliette sat and waited patiently, waiting for an answer.

"Hold on, I can show you it."

Juliette watched in amazement as the Staff of Hermes in Kassandra's hand turned into the legendary broken Spear of Leonidas, the Spear Kassandra herself wielded all those years ago. Kassandra held the Spear in her hands, propping it up for Juliette to see. From her outstretched arm, Juliette placed her hand on the handle of the Spear, and gently took it from her. Juliette examined the Spear. It looked as it did in the vault. As it did in ancient times. It felt good to hold it in her hands. After marvelling at it for a few more minutes, Juliette handed it back to Kassandra, and watched as it turned back into the Staff of Hermes.

"Incredible." Juliette replied, sounding breathless.

"Anything else you would like to ask, Juliette?" Kassandra asked, clasping her hands.

"I have two things to ask you, Kassandra." Juliette stated. "Back in the vault that housed your Spear, there was a body that was a splitting image of you inside a sarcophagus. How did that body end up in there?"

Kassandra paused to think for a few moments.

"Hmmm, interesting." Kassandra pondered. "When I placed the Spear in the Vault, there was no body in the vault. But I do have a theory. It was possible that some people who apparently 'worshiped' me placed the body of a woman who looked like me in the vault, and treated it like a tomb. I can't really say, as I haven't been there for a long time. You said you had another thing to ask me, Juliette. What would you like to ask?"

Juliette cleared her throat.

"In the vault, as I reached for the Spear, it triggered an explosion, which knocked me unconscious." Juliette told Kassandra. "While I was unconscious, the full Spear of Leonidas appeared before me inside the Parthenon. When I approached it, you showed up, clothed from the waist down. Ikaros landed on your shoulder, too. After we both grabbed the Spear, you told me to be the Misthios I was destined to be, and not to let the bloodline stop me, for my Odyssey is only beginning. What does this mean?"

Kassandra smiled.

"That's quite an interesting story, Juliette." Kassandra responded quickly. "The more I think about it, the more I think it is a message for the Prophesied One."

Juliette shot Kassandra a confused look.

"Who now?" Juliette asked, sounding concerned. "What can I do to help find this prophesied one?"

"Nothing you can do, Juliette." Kassandra stated, as she got up from the bench. "The prophesied one is going appear long after you pass from this world. But there is one thing you can do. Destroy the Isu artifacts. Destroy what you can in your lifetime."

Juliette nodded her head in agreement, and got up from the bench. Kassandra and Juliette shook hands.

"Juliette, do you know where the train station is?" Kassandra asked politely.

Juliette looked over to her left, and saw the Crawley train station in the far distance.

"It's just over there, Kassandra." Juliette pointed out the location of the train station. "Safe travels, Kassandra."

Kassandra nodded her head, as Juliette watched the Staff of Hermes transform back into a suitcase. Kassandra made her way over towards the train station, waving back at Juliette. Juliette waved back towards Kassandra, and turned back towards the Goff Mansion, baffled by what she had just heard from Kassandra.

* * *

Juliette arrived at her room inside the Goff Mansion to see her husband sleeping on the right side of the bed, with Luna at his feet, and Alana on his stomach. Samuel's hand rested on her head, his hand covered with her brown hair. Juliette smiled, and got comfortable at her desk. She felt Luna walk between her legs, and sit at her feet. Juliette grabbed her pen and ink, and placed a piece of parchment before her. After dipping her pen into the ink, she began to write.

 _Dear Francois,_

 _It seems that your hunch about Kassandra being immortal...was true. I can say that now because I actually met her. In person. And she told me that herself. Kassandra was indeed the woman we met at the carriage park in Athens._

 _We had a pleasant conversation, about many topics. It turns out that the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus has been keeping her alive for all these centuries. She told me she has seen both sides and battles of the Peloponnesian War, and was present at the Fall of Constantinople in 1453. Kassandra told me that the true reason that Mehmed the Conqueror was because he was after the Staff of Hermes. He wanted to achieve immortality. He wanted his empire to last forever. She also told me that she has met Assassins such as Bayek, Amunet, and Ezio Auditore himself. Isn't that incredible? She even let me hold the Spear of Leonidas, the one she used nearly 1,500 years ago!_

 _Pass this news on to Mother, Father, Bettina, and anyone else who would wish to know that the Legendary Eagle-Bearing Misthios is alive, and very, very well._

 _Until we meet again, dear brother,_

 _Juliette M. Dorian._

Juliette folded the letter, and opened an envelope. She placed the letter into the envelope, and licked it to seal it. After addressing the letter to her brother, she slipped off her Assassin Gauntlet, and placed it on her desk. She peeled off her outer jacket, and hung it up on the back of her door. Wiping off her black blouse, she crawled into bed with her husband, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Juliette fell asleep on his shoulder, alongside the man she loved most.


End file.
